Not Quite
by shintas1st
Summary: Artemis may not be roughly the size of a barge, but she's plenty good at distracting pretty ladies from their reading. AU


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes.

**A/N**: An overdue fill for the now closed Disney Classics challenge in the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges forum. The prompt was Beauty and the Beast.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Hey M'gann, what's up?"

It was Artemis' voice that dragged her out of her notebook and back into the real world. She was at school. In the lunchroom. With huge groups of yapping students surrounding her. Right.

A curious expression crossed her face as she paused and took the time to at least acknowledge the other girl, wondering, despite having a sneaking suspicion, why exactly she was approaching her for the third time that day.

"Nothing... much? Did you need something? Again?"

She tucked back her hair and watched as Artemis watched the movement of her hand. There was a moment when the blonde's brows rose, her smile widening a fraction, well on it's way to a grin, where she partially regretted having looked up at all. Artemis was... for lack of a better grouping of words, egotistical, blunt, and flirty. She's fit, light on her feet, and athletic, and M'gann would readily crush if her attitude wasn't so... so...

"Ahaha, 'again'. Cute."

Annoying? Aggravating?

"Goes well with the brains, I like it."

M'gann averted her eyes more out of embarrassment than courtesy when the other girl appeared to levitate closer, her v-neck shirt leaving little to the imagination when she curled an arm slyly around her waist, and a pair of somethings _very_ warm and _very_ soft pressed against her elbow.

"I... uhm... thank you?"

There was something in the way the other girl's lips twitched that made heat want to trickle up into her freckled cheeks, but she stamped it down and glued her eyes back to her book.

"So, y'know I'm head of the girl's volley ball team, right?"

M'gann looked up again, slowly, not quite able to make out the expression Artemis was pulling on her this time. She could see teeth, a grin, an arched brow that dipped into a quick motion that could only be described as a waggle, and then the teeth in the grin were gone and it was more than a little clear that plump peachy lips were being showcased instead. In fact, if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, Artemis' lips were actually slightly puckered. Did she think just saying such a thing would earn her a kiss? M'gann didn't know whether to be infuriated or embarrassed.

Two seats down, another ginger and a significantly smaller and paler student watched the exchange. It wasn't at all secretive, they were openly staring, both with dopey grins on their faces. The redhead nudged his friend, a curly fry dropping from the handful he was working into his mouth to bounce across the table like a slinky.

"There's no way she'd want that. At _all_. Right, Dick," he asked around a mouthful of crushed potato and a nasty looking dip comprised of a mixture of ketchup, mustard, and ranch dressing. The smaller of the pair gave a noncommittal shrug, his attention momentarily seized by the glob of mush that had landed dangerously near the elbow he had propped up on the table.

Wally, loudmouth that he was, hadn't even been trying to hide the remark. He grinned openly when Artemis snapped her gaze over to him, eyes narrowing threateningly for a split second before she disregarded him again. M'gann was more than familiar with the exchanges, having had to deal with them since she'd transferred into the school a month ago. It was just too bad that she couldn't get her lunch period changed.

Scarcely a second passed between the exchange and the return of Artemis' full attention to the girl tucked under her arm. M'gann could faintly feel the twirl of fingers at the ends of her hair, the slight tug making her scalp tingle. The blonde seemed to have gone into a slight daze, thinking for all of ten seconds before speaking again, snatching attention from the book splayed on the table and regarding M'gann as though she had been the one speaking before and not Wally.

"Why _wouldn't_ you want this? I mean, for one, I'm _hot_. Also, c'mon, I'm good at sports, jokes, dancing-"

Wally rolled his eyes, talking out of the side of his mouth in his best friend's general direction.

"Tch, she's especially good at expectorating shi- _ow_!"

He rubbed his side where the considerably sharp point of Dick's elbow had met his ribs, pouting. The younger boy grinned in return.

"Shut up, it's _obvious_ M'gann's got a thing for her. I wanna see if-"

"W-what? M'gann has- what? No way! Nu-uh, impossible!"

"Just shut up already. Go... eat something- here, have my cobbler."

"No I- oh, woah. Really? Sweet!"

"-singing, decorating, _aaand_ there's this really neat thing I can do with my tongue... _nyeeeh- shee_?"

M'gann watched, incredulous, as the girl twisted and flipped her tongue in a decidedly _disgusting_ manner and huffed, standing and grabbing her books to leave.

"I'm sure that impresses those friends of yours a _lot_, but I have to be going. Excuse me."

She didn't see the way Artemis' face twisted into a disbelieving scowl, or the way a small chunk of apple flew out of Wally's nose when he choked laughing. She did, however, hear the smack he earned after shouting a poorly timed "Buuuuurn!" in the stung blonde's face.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**A/N**: I just really like Gaston, okay?


End file.
